Calhoun County, Arkansas
Calhoun County is a county in Arkansas. The population of the county is 5,368, making it the least populous in the state. Major roads US Route 79 US Route 79 Alternate US Route 79B US Route 167 US Route 167B US Route 278 Arkansas Highway 8 Arkansas Highway 160 Arkansas Highway 172 Arkansas Highway 203 Arkansas Highway 205 Arkansas Highway 274 Arkansas Highway 275 Geography Adjacent counties Bradley County (east) Dallas County (north) Cleveland County (northeast) Union County (south) Ouachita County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 73.12% White (3,925) 22.60% Black or African American (1,213) 4.28% Other (230) 17.6% (944) of Calhoun County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Calhoun County has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.77 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Hampton - 1,324 Thornton - 407 Towns Harrell - 254 Tinsman - 54 Unincorporated communities Big Hill Little Bay Locust Bayou Woodberry Climate Fun facts * In September 1892, what became known as the "Hampton Race War", or the Calhoun County Race War, broke out across the southern part of the county. In 1891 the Democratic-dominated state legislature had passed laws to make voter registration more difficult for illiterate people both black and white, which effectively disenfranchised many of the poorer residents. But tensions were rising in this period, and the economy was poor. Whites resented that freedmen would work for lower wages, even if they knew the latter men seldom had a choice. Whitecappers, also called night riders, were poor white farmers and workers who acted as vigilantes, attacking various residents to enforce their moral views. They met in secret societies to patrol both black and white communities. Their reasons were also economic; they hoped to drive out the black workers. The local blacks resented these attacks. Newspapers printed rumors of armed blacks planning attacks against whites, as was typical in tense times, inflaming existing tensions. There was also violence associated with the September election. Some newspapers reported that a white man named Unsill, an ex-convict Republican, led 42 armed blacks to the polls, "where they demanded to vote." Accounts of this period are contradictory, but agree that major events seemed to take place within several days, beginning about September 17, while incidents were reported over the month of September. An estimated five to eight blacks were killed during the violence, with one or more described as lynched. At least two whites were killed in these encounters; more men on both sides were wounded. Among the dead was a black man murdered by two whites; as he was a key witness in a trial in which they were defendants, this appeared to be a "murder of convenience" done while other violence was prevalent. ** Due to such violence, social oppression, economic problems, and mechanization of agriculture, many blacks and whites left the county in the first half of the 20th century. Population declined in every census after 1920 through 1970, as blacks left in the Great Migration to northern and midwestern industrial cities for work before World War II; during and after that war, many others went to the West Coast, where defense industries had more jobs. * US 167 splits from 79 going south at Thornton. * There's not a whole lot Hampton has to offer. It has a Subway, Dollar General, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, a municipal airport, a sports complex, a couple of public battle fields, Family Dollar, a motel, an RV park, and not really much else. Category:Arkansas Counties